Andrómeda (Historia de una Black)
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Andrómeda Cassiopeia Black Rosier, bruja hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa, prima de Sirius y Regulus. Bruja sangre pura de la honorable casa de Slytherin. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Qué es lo que hizo que cambiara sus pensamientos por amor? Por qué de un momento a otro, le empezó a importar más el sangre sucia de Ted, más que a su propia familia?
1. Prólogo: Prisionera

Prisionera

Bajo la atenta mirada de su familia, ella se quedó inmóvil, aturdida y con mucho temor. Observaba al apuesto joven que estaba en frente de ella con una caja y un anillo de compromiso. El diamante resplandecía en medio de la solemne oscuridad de la reunión familiar. La pregunta quedo hecha en el aire, todos la observaban.

Los ojos serpentinos de su padre estaban sobre ella, con esa actitud inquietante y poderosa, comenzaba a sacar su varita para usarla como amenaza. Un chico de cabello platinado le indicaba que siguiera adelante, mientras otras dos muchachas que eran sus hermanas la miraban con frivolidad.

Era su prueba de fuego.

Su boca se curvó en un gesto de desaprobación y angustiada rechazó la oferta de ser esposa con sólo 16 años. La familia Black estaba consternada y el muchacho no pudo aguantarse su ira azotando el anillo contra el suelo, quebrándose en pedacitos.

Su ego estaba quebrado igual que el diamante de aquella sortija.

La muchacha, tomó los vuelos de sus vestidos y salió huyendo del salón, para ponerse a respirar en el balcón de su honorable y fina casa. Apoyaba sus delgadas manos contra el mármol frío, su respiración subía y bajaba, y sus ojos le picaban ardidamente, estaba por ponerse a llorar.

Pero una bruja como ella no era las de que lloraba por cualquier cosa, la impotencia y su orgullo le hizo tragarse los duros nudos en la garganta, mientras se distraía contemplando las estrellas. Observó la hermosa constelación que llevaba su nombre, la chica de la mitología que fue encadenada en una roca para que un monstruo la devorara, la ironía de su vida era tan que llegó a pensar que por alguna razón le habían puesto ese nombre.

Ella también se sentía encadenada bajo las duras tradiciones de su familia, y temía que el monstruo de esa idea tan cerrada la destruyera por completo. Deseaba que algún día, alguien tan valiente y honorable como Teseo la rescatara, ella deseaba que su Teseo la rescatara. Quizás por ello era su mito griego favorito, el que relata su propia historia, el que cuenta su destino de modo figurado.

Sollozó solo un segundo, estaba en una encrucijada, ya les había dicho a sus padres que aun no se sentía habilitada para contraer matrimonio, ella quería conocer mejor al muchacho, pero sus padres se lo imponían, le rompió el corazón al chico al rechazarlo, ella no lo quería, jamás llegaría a quererlo.

Y ella no se sentía culpable por ello, se sentiría culpable, de casarse con alguien que no amara, y que no la amaran, y aquel muchacho sangre pura no la amaba.

Ella no la amaba. Quizás ella nunca desearía amar a nadie, a nadie que le impusieran.

Si tan solo fuera libre.

De algo estaba segura, se intentaría liberar poco a poco, le costaría mucho trabajo, pero era su felicidad o la felicidad de su familia.

Y si algo caracterizaba a Andrómeda Black era sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor propio.


	2. Capítulo 1: Los prefectos

**1 de Septiembre. **

— No puede ser — Musitó Andrómeda Black al observar la portada del periódico mago "El Profeta", con imágenes que se movían, veía los cuerpos de una pareja común y corriente. Estaban muertos, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía.

Le sorprendía que fueran _muggles_, gente sin capacidad mágica.

Andrómeda Black dejó el periódico en su cama mientras dejó caer su cuerpo sobre todo esto además, ella era una bruja, una auténtica bruja. Hija de una de las familias de magos más poderosas de todo Reino Unido, además de ser reconocida por su pureza de sangre, hija de Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier, Andrómeda era reconocida por sus maestros y compañeros de casa, por ende, solo por poseer el apellido Black merecía cierto respeto.

Volviendo al tema de la familia muggle asesinada, la joven bruja cerró sus ojos recordando la secreta conversación que había oído de su hermana mayor, la desinhibida Bellatrix Elladora Black y de su compañero, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Ambos susurraban sobre cumplir unas misiones urgentes que les había encomendado su "_maestro_", entre medio se escuchaban los chillidos de risas de su hermana, diciendo que estaba más que dichosa por cazar inmundos impuros. Mientras Lucius le hacía guardar silencio, porque aun no era tiempo que su familia supiera sus servicios hacia "_su señor_"

Andrómeda tuvo que cubrirse su boca con su mano para no dejar escapar un gemido de asombro tras escuchar semejante información, congelada por el terror y la sorpresa no pudo movilizar y dar aviso a sus padres.

Pero siendo honesta, ella no podía hacer mucho, lo más probable es sus padres felicitaran a su hermana por sus labores contra los muggles y los traidores de sangre. De algo estaba segura, sus padres estaban rayando con el tema de la pureza de sangre y su hermana mayor estaba loca.

— ¡Andy! — La voz de su hermana menor ingresando a su habitación altero sus sentidos, haciendo que se lanzase de un brinco a su escritorio. — ¡¿Andrómeda?!

—Cissy… — Dijo la muchacha recobrando la compostura — Disculpa, estaba… leyendo "El Profeta"

Narcissa Lucretia Black, la jovencita rubia mimada, la adoraba princesa Black, la miraba con suspicacia.

— No sabía que te suscribieras al periódico por tu cuenta, Andy.

— Ultimamente me gusta mantenerme informada, ya sabes. — Sonrío la joven castaña, doblando el diario — Sabes que mi objetivo es trabajar en el Ministerio y me gustaría ser corresponsal de asuntos mágicos, ya sabes…

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

— Ya sé, ya sé. No tienes que repetírmelo. — La princesa Black, tomó su postura altanera y levantó su rostro, como si mirara mierda todo el tiempo. — ¿Y porqué tienes esa expresión preocupada?

Pero Andrómeda no dijo nada. Acostumbraba a dejar sus preocupaciones de lado, para no levantar sospechas ante su familia de que sus ideales comenzaron a cambiar desde que la obligaron a comprometerse en sus dieciséis primaveras con Mikael Parkinson, a quien rechazó de la peor manera y que él, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Los Parkinson eran muy orgullosos, y bien lo sabía por las frecuentes discusiones que tenía con la hermana de este, con Mederith Parkinson, tras descubrir que la chica Black estaba defendiendo a un maltrato elfo domestico secuestrado desde la cocina, que su hermano estaba jugando a lanzarle maldiciones por la sala común. Al pelear, la ira de Andrómeda fue tal, que lanzó lejos con su varita a Mederith y la dejó una semana en enfermería. Y ella, castigada a limpiar la biblioteca sin magia.

Pero al parecer el profesor Dumbledore fue piadoso con Andrómeda, considerando que era la más tranquila de sus hermanas, la nombro prefecta de su casa, junto con Lucius Malfoy, el muchachote engreído rubio platinado que conquistaba chicas por doquier, sin embargo justo en ese momento, esta prendado de la hermana menor de Andy, y esta no soportaba la idea que semejante bribón cortejara a Cissy.

— Olvidate del tema — Narcissa habló — Mamá dice que arregles tus cosas, para que ella y papá vayan a dejarnos a King Cross.

— Claro, no tardo. — Dijo Andrómeda.

— Adiós mis queridas niñas — Dijo Cygnus Black dándole abrazos respectivos en King Cross a Narcissa y a Andrómeda. —Hagan sentir orgullosa a la honorable familia Black en Hogwarts.

— Lo haré padre — Dijo Narcissa, luego dándole un abrazo de despedida a su madre, y despidiéndose de Bellatrix, quien fue llevada a la fuerza a despedirse tras haberse graduado el año anterior.

— ¿Y tú Andrómeda? — Inquirió Cygnus

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? — Preguntó la bruja, luego de estar mirando como algunos padres muggles dejaban a sus pequeños hijos magos al expreso.

— Hazme sentir orgulloso, hija mía. Sé toda una Black. No deshonres a nuestras tradiciones y a nuestras familias.

La voz de Cygnus era un orden, y Andrómeda estaba obligada a acatarla.

— Lo haré — Dijo.

Y con ello se fue al lado de Narcissa a subirse al tren, mientras miraba con repudio como Bellatrix insultaba a los pequeños niños que ella llamaba "sangre sucia", y sus padres no le decían nada.

Narcissa, tomó su rubio cabello en una coleta, y caminó al lado de Andrómeda.

— ¿Iremos a sentarnos juntas en un vagón?

— Soy prefecta Cissy, iré a mi lugar.

— Esta bien, si me necesitas estaré sentada con Maryse Bulstrode y Jenna Vlaminck. — Respondió la princesa de Slytherin, para unirse con sus amigas sangre pura en Hogwarts.

Andrómeda estando sola, divisó a Mikael y a Mederith Parkinson, quienes la miraban con recelo al verla subir, lo que hizo que Andrómeda se armara de valor y caminara hacia un vagón para sentarse, siempre con dignidad.

Luego vio como Angus Zabini y Derain Nott en otro vagón, hablaban de Quidditch junto con Avery, y el pesadote de Mulciber, a quien a la chica Black no le caía tan bien por haberse burlado de la prefecta pelirroja de Gryffindor: Lily Evans, por ser una sangre sucia.

Andrómeda no toleraba los malos tratos por diferencias de sangre, ni por ningún motivo.

La muchacha se dirigía al vagón de prefectos, cuando algo la distrajo por complejo, Severus Snape, el muchacho solitario de su casa estaba sentado al lado de Tyler Greengrass y otros dos muchachos que hablaban de las clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras, uno de ellos, quemaba con su varita la sección que hablaba del asesinato de los muggles.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba observando, cerraron las cortinas con violencia.

— ¿Todo bien, primita?

La chica se dio vuelta y casi cayó de bruces

— ¡Ay por Merlín! ¡Sirius Black! — se sostuvo la muchacha de un pilar y luego lo regañó por semejante susto, mientras su primo sonreía con esa masculinidad que derretía a todas las brujas de Hogwarts. — No vuelvas a hacer payasadas.

Sirius rodó sus ojos

— Espiar conversaciones ajenas no es bueno, primita querida. Deja que Quejicus y sus amigotes hagan su secta privada de maldad. — La voz de Sirius se oyó tenebrosamente ridícula que hizo reír a Andrómeda.

— No deberías ser tan crueles, tú y tus amigos con Severus Snape. El chico es bastante solitario y quizás un tanto antisocial. No es una mala persona.

— No estabas ahí cuando le dijo a Evans "sangre sucia". — Demandó el otro Black.

Andrómeda suspiró decepcionada.

— Tradición de los slytherins — dijo — ¿Qué puedes esperar?

Sirius Black bajó la mirada, y chasqueó su lengua, su prima lo observaba con detalles. Era evidente que le era a oveja negra de la familia.

Durante años, su madre le metió en la cabeza que ser diferente era malo, que era peligroso y repudiable, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos eran diferentes al llegar a Hogwarts . Y entonces con el tiempo optó por ser una oveja negra al igual que Sirius, y demostrar que no todos los Black eran tan cerrados de mente.

— Tengo que irme, Sirius. — Susurró Andrómeda apenada, el chico era su familiar favorito en todo el mundo, confiaba en él como amigo y hasta hermano, y le costaba separarse de él cada vez que tenía que cumplir sus labores de prefecta. — Tengo que juntarme con Malfoy.

A su primo se le pusieron los ojos como platos para luego hacer una horrenda mueca.

— ¿Con la histérica Roxanne? ¿O con el pavo de su hermano? — Preguntó el Gryffindor con media sonrisa.

— Con el pavo real de Lucius Malfoy, y por cierto, sigue insistiéndole a Roxanne que deje de despotricar contra la pobre Marlene Mckinnon, y el lío amoroso que ambas tienen contigo. — Andy río — No destruyas los corazones de las pobres chicas, y menos de Roxanne, esa serpiente es de armas tomar.

— Sé cómo manejar los códigos con la pequeña Malfoy. Ahora, ve a reunirte con los prefectos.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de avanzar se encontró con un amigo de Sirius, Remus Lupin, que venía acompañada de la nombrada Lily Evans.

— Buenos días, Andrómeda. — Dijo Remus

Remus John Lupin, muchacho tranquilo con su insignia de prefecto que llevaba con orgullo sobre su pecho, con su bolsón de cuerina llena de sus materiales y con unas ligeras cicatrices en su rostro, que Andrómeda aun no comprendía.

Le agradaba, era bastante bueno mantener una conversación con Remus, era un chico bastante inteligente y caballero, con esas actitudes podría llegar a ser el yerno perfecto para cualquier madre que quiere lo mejor para su joven hija. Pero Remus no estaba preocupado por los romances, su vista estaba metida en sus estudios y sus libros, el muchacho mestizo era bastante escueto.

Y a su lado estaba Lily, la chica hija de muggles, que era el objetivo amoroso del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, James Charlus Potter. La perfecta prefecta de Lily, chica igual de inteligente y estudiosa que Remus, y bastante decidida y valiente.

— Buenos días Remus, buenos días Lily — Dijo Andrómeda con una cándida sonrisa — Supongo que están con los ánimos bien puestos para comenzar un nuevo año.

— Por supuesto — Dijo Lily, luego pasó su mirada de Andrómeda a su primo, que aun estaba ahí. — Sirius Black, no sabía que podías merodear por los pasillos del expreso.

— Evans — Sonrió Sirius — Soy un merodeador profesional, además estoy acompañando a Andy, mi bella prima.

— Bien, hazme un favor y dile a tu amigo Potter que no me envíe cartas durante el verano.

Una vez que Sirius se fue, Remus con Lily comenzaron a caminar hacia el vagón para reunirse con los prefectos.

— Lily. — Habló Andrómeda tomando por el hombro a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se volteara.

— ¿Si?

— Solo quería decirte Lily, que lamento lo de que te dijo Mulciber el año pasado, y lo sucedido con Snape. Quería darte mis disculpas por tener compañeros de casa tan idiotas

— No tienes de que preocuparte Andrómeda. — Dijo Lily Evans — Eso ya es pasado, además es común que gente como ellos acostumbre a tratar mal a otras personas.

— Lily, sólo quería decirte que lo lamento. Si pudiera hacer que eso no pasara y que se respetaran unos a otros.

— Si quieres hacer algo, podrías empezar a cambiar por ti misma. Demostrar que no eres igual a los otros, eso haría un mundo mejor.

— Esta bien, Lily.

La muchacha asintió, y la pelirroja entró al vagón de los prefectos, Remus la esperó e indicó a Andrómeda a que los siguiera.

El vagón de los prefectos era quizás el más grande y acomodado que había en el expreso de Hogwarts, Andrómeda amaba estar ahí desde su quinto año en el colegio, podía leer con tranquilidad y comentar sobre la revista "Corazón de Bruja" con otras prefectas de otras casas, excepto tal vez por la mirada iracunda de Malfoy, que la vigilaba de reojo para que no se relacionara mucho con los prefectos hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores de la sangre.

Olvidando el tonto detalle de la supervisión de espionaje de Lucius Malfoy, Andrómeda se detuvo en la entrada junto a sus compañeros al ver la escena que se suscitaba.

Dentro de el vagón, estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño claro con mirada perdida en la ventanilla, con "El Profeta" entre sus manos, acompañado por otros muchachos: por Davina Heyman y Marcus Donovan de Ravenclaw, y por su compañera prefecta, Lydia Stone.

Lo estaban conteniendo por una situación que le había pasado. Andrómeda, tragó saliva temiendo lo peor para el chico, lo había conocido el año pasado en el invernadero mientras estudiaban a un escreguto de cola explosiva disecado, ambos estaban atentos a la clase, y sin saberlo el cuaderno de anotaciones de la muchacha de Slytherin cayó al suelo, de inmediato él lo recogió para entregárselo personalmente, y sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente.

Y surgió la chispa, que revolvió el estomago de la muchacha, y entonces supo que se llamaba Edward Tonks, más conocido como Ted.

Y ahí estaba, el muchacho llamado Ted, el amable chico con su corazón entristecido.

Andrómeda solo quería ayudarlo.

— Oh Ted, lamento lo que le pasó a tus padres. Lo vi en el profeta esta mañana. — Susurró Davina — Fue horrible

— No deberías haber venido a Hogwarts — Dijo Marcus — Es un momento delicado…

— Hablé con Dumbledore, todo esta bien, el me dirá en que resolución queda el ministerio — Dijo Ted soltando el periódico y con sus ojos enrojecidos.

— Ted… — Dijo Lydia. — Mis condolencias…

Lily Evans ya había entrado, y Andrómeda Black preguntó por lo bajo a Remus Lupin.

— ¿Qué le paso a Tonks?

— ¿No lo sabes? Salió en le profeta en primera plana. Sus padres fueron asesinados, fueron degollados por unos brujos oscuros. Nadie sabe como sucedió.

A Andrómeda se le revolvió el estomago y se sintió desvanecer. La pareja muggle asesinada que mostraba el periódico que afanosamente leía esta mañana eran los padres de Ted Tonks.

Y Andy tenía sospechas profundas sobre quienes fueron los asesinos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Condolencias

**Capítulo 2: Condolencias.**

Cuando Andrómeda Cassiopeia Black, leyó esa noticia, no la quiso creer.

Había escuchado a Bella hablar de que su señor tomaría justicia y que restablecería el antiguo orden de la pureza de sangre, sin embargo Andrómeda pensaba que era locura de su hermana, un constante delirio de ella tras fumar unas cuantas mandrágoras y tomar poción de flor de loto. Bellatrix estaba loca, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero tanto para perder la chaveta con un "señor justiciero de la pureza de sangre"?

Nah, de seguro eran inventos.

Pero dejaron de serlo cuando su madre se mostró interesada en querer conocer al "amo" al que su hija mayor servía, incluso Lucius Malfoy y Avery, le decían "su señor". Ahí supo ella que tal ser existía, y ahora confirmó que si estaba haciendo lo que Bellatrix decía, y que probablemente ella misma estaba ayudando a realizar. Matar.

Noches antes, veía como Bellatrix, Avery, Lucius, Nott, incluso Severus Snape, practicaban hechizos imperdonables con un inocente pajarito, la chica Black tuvo pesadillas pensando en que haría su hermana con semejantes hechizos. Ahora sabía que era.

La pareja muggle murió torturada. El señor y la señora Tonks fueron asesinados a medida de tortura y maldiciones imperdonables. Rastros quedaban en el caso. Y lo peor, es que su único hijo estaba presente antes de partir y no pudo hacer nada.

Andrómeda estaba segura que Bellatrix y su "amo" estaban metidos en esto.

La muchacha de Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba como Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Davina Heyman, Marcus Donovan y Lydia Stone le daban las condolencias a Ted Tonks por el cruel asesinato de sus padres.

Andrómeda estaba internamente tranquila, pues sabía que nadie rompería la burbuja de intimo respeto en aquel instante, salvo quizás por una persona que aún no llegaba.

Lucius Malfoy venía caminando tranquilamente con su baúl de cosas, y seguido de su hermana Narcissa Black y Roxanne Malfoy, quienes se hicieron muy amigas hace un año, junto con Maryse Bulstrode y Jenna Vlaminck, a quien Andrómeda detestaba en el más profundo de su estómago. Cissy, Roxanne, Jenna y Maryse se despidieron de Lucius suavemente con un beso en la mejilla cada una, el susodicho prefecto entró, y Andrómeda le dirigió una mirada de severidad a su compañero por coquetear con su hermana pequeña y sus amigas.

— Confió en que te portarás bien este año, Roxy. — Dijo Lucius — No quiero quitarle puntos a mi casa por culpa de los caprichos de mi hermana pequeña.

— No desconfíes de mi Lucius…

— Nada de aventuras locas con esa oveja negra de Sirius Black ¿entendido?

— Si, ya capté tu idea. — Dijo Roxanne Malfoy tomando del brazo a Narcissa y juntas se fueron, antes de que el mismo Malfoy entrará le guiñó un ojo a Narcissa haciendo que esta sonriera.

"_Le pulverizaré la cara si sigue haciendo de las suyas con Cissy"_ pensó Andrómeda, intentando recordar un hechizo que le destrozará la cara al pavo real de Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Lucius entró, todo quedó en silencio. El subió con delicadeza su baúl para guardarlo y se sentó como un caballero para leer el diario, a la única persona que se digno a saludar fue a Andrómeda, al resto Lucius los odiaba, sobre todo a la sangre sucia de Lily Evans y Ted Tonks, a quien le dirigió un par de burlas por cómo andaba vestido y mendigando, y para más remate le enrostró el periódico con el crimen de sus padres.

— Te daría las condolencias Tonks si fueras sangre pura — Dijo Lucius mientras ojeaba el profeta buscando la parte económica y familias destacadas — Pero tu familia son unos asquerosos muggles que es mejor que se vayan exterminando.

Fue como si Andrómeda recibiera una bofetada en su propia cara, de mirar la sutileza del insulto de Lucius pasó a ver la cara enrojecida de Ted, que en fracción de segundos sacó su varita y amenazó con atacarlo. Lydia y Marcus intentaban detener la pelea.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tonks? — Habló Malfoy poniéndose de pie, quitándose sus delicados guantes de piel de dragón, y sosteniendo su sofisticada varita. — Anda, lanza un hechizo. Dudo que resulte porque los sangre sucia no deberían hacer magia, no…son…dignos.

— Eres una aberración Malfoy — Escupió Ted intentando soltarse del agarre del prefecto de Ravenclaw. — Algún día sufrirás por todo lo mal que has sido.

— Esperemos a ver que ocurre. — Dijo con una mueca de asco — Lo más probable es que te asesinen por ser indigno de nuestro mundo, y después de ti irán, los dos sangresucias de Gryffindor que tienes de amigos también.

Lily Evans se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lucius desafiante. Andrómeda la admiraba, la pelirroja de Potter no le tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie.

— Lucius — Habló Remus — Dejemos esto, se supone que estamos para vigilar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y trabajar en equipo, no destruirnos los unos a los otros. _Hay que unirnos, no para estar juntos, sino para hacer algo juntos_".

El slytherin lo miró con desprecio. El muchacho se acercó con agresividad a Remus susurrándole algo en el oído.

— Me gustaría ver que tanto estás dispuesto a trabajar en equipo cada noche de luna.

Lupin intentó sacar su varita de manera impulsiva pero Lily Evans le detuvo su movimiento en secreto.

— Deberíamos decirle Andy, al Profesor Slughorn que necesitamos un vagón aparte, no soporto a esta gentuza. Y menos a un Hufflepuff sangresucia, sin duda lo peor que pudieron haber echo ese par de muggles idiotas es darle la vida a semejante esco…

Ted se soltó de Marcus e intentó golpear a puñetazos, Davina y Lydia intentaban frenar los golpes, mientras Lily Evans estaba a punto de llamar al Profesor Slughorn que iba en el tren para que regulara la situación. Remus temía que las cosas podrían terminar peor.

Malfoy le dio un empujón a Ted Tonks y le lanzó un hechizo que le dejó con un ojo morado, Lucius se levantó con dignidad, volvió a tomar su cabello en su clásica coleta y guardó su varita en su bolsillo.

— Eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza, Tonks — Dijo con asco sobre todo en el apellido de Ted — Eres tan inmundo que no te atreves a pelear con una varita. Una lástima.

Ted echaba fuego por los ojos, Remus se puso en frente de él para detener sus impulsos mientras Lucius se reía colocándose sus guantes de cuero de dragón.

— Asqueroso sangre sucia.

— Lucius, basta — La joven Black por fin alzó la voz, lo miraba fijamente mientras que las mangas largas de su túnica ocultaba lo apretado que estaban sus puños.

El muchacho pasó de mirar a Ted, a mirar a su compañera de casa.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Andrómeda? — La voz de Lucius se escuchó muy amenazadora haciendo que el ambiente del vagón se pusiera más tenso.

— Déjalo en paz. — Insistió la muchacha — Basta ya de andar humillando a las personas, sé un poco más humano Lucius Malfoy.

Silencio. Sólo el incomodo silencio se pasó entre Lucius Malfoy y Andrómeda Black. La "chica perfecta" de Slytherin lo seguía mirando fijamente, una parte de ella quería salir huyendo tras haber dicho semejante cosa. ¿Enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy? Nah, al pavo real de Malfoy no le temía ni por si acaso, era lo que el muy soplón podría decirle a su familia…

Andrómeda amaba a su familia, sobretodo a sus hermanas y con mayor razón a Narcissa,

— Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, Andrómeda Black — anunció Lucius — Tienes que aprender a priorizar las cosas y los tratos entre quienes son como nosotros y quienes no lo son.

— Ni con los elfos domésticos que tienen la mala suerte de lavar tu inmunda ropa interior, eres tan grosero — Contestó altanera la muchacha, mientras la cara de Lucius tomaba el color del cabello de Lily Evans. — Y tú no eres quién para enseñarme el como tratar a las personas. Acá la aberración eres tú.

— Chicos… — La voz de Remus Lupin en su intento conciliador no logró ser escuchada.

— ¿Estás defendiéndolo? — Preguntó Lucius Malfoy inclinando su rostro hacia el de su compañera de casa, y luego señalando con el dedo muy groseramente a Ted Tonks. — Eso es más que una traición a tus orígenes.

— No es traición, es aprender a respetar los derechos de las personas.

— Chicos…

Nadie escuchaba a Remus Lupin. Y la furia de Ted Tonks le estaba ganando a su propia razón, deseando darle un puñetazo para quebrarle la dentadura al imbécil de Malfoy, Davina y Lydia querían detener el tren para parar el escándalo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba acostumbrado por familia a menospreciar a quienes consideraba ser mejores que él, sus ojos se achicaban al mirar a su objetivo y su nariz se elevaba como cuando alguien huele algo podrido, y su boca se curva en una fea mueca. Una mueca que a Andrómeda le recuerda a esas máscaras de Halloween que usan los muggles.

Andrómeda lo detestaba, el muchacho era bastante grosero y engreído, y para peor se hacía el muy galán con su hermana menor, haciendo varias artimañas para impresionarla. La chica recordó una vez, que en pleno bosque, Lucius vió a un hombre lobo y salió huyendo despavorido como marica. Fue un recordatorio de risas para la chica Black, pero para el Malfoy fue una humillación frente a sus amigos, Narcissa no quería creer lo que su hermana le contaba, era imposible que le gustase un hombre tan cobarde.

Andrómeda disfrutaba ver cómo la verdadera identidad de Lucius Malfoy salía a luz.

— Cinco puntos menos… — Anunció Andrómeda inspirando aire fuertemente — para Slytherin.

Hubo un silencio más que mortal, el resto de los prefectos tragó saliva duramente, en cualquier momento la varita de Lucius sacaba chispas de furia.

El tren se detuvo en medio del cruce de miradas de Andrómeda y Lucius, por un momento la tensión se calmó por aquel detalle. Los estudiantes sacaron sus cosas y comenzaron a bajar del tren. Cuando Andrómeda Black sacó su maleta y su bolso disponiéndose a salir, el joven Slytherin le tomó fuertemente del brazo acorralándola contra la puerta que la cerró violentamente y cerró las cortinas con su varita.

Ahora lucía como un psicópata.

— Te. Arrepentirás. De. Esto. Andrómeda. Black. — Gruñó Lucius apretando las muñecas de la muchacha — Harás que perdamos la copa, este año. ¡Esto es traición! ¿Qué dirá Cissy de todo esto?

— Es Narcissa para ti, Lucius. — Gruñó la chica — No tienes derecho a llamarla "Cissy", eres un asqueroso cretino mal nacido y mujeriego, no te mereces la atención de mi hermana.

— Se va a enfurecer mucho cuando se entere que le quitaste punto a su casa por defender a un asqueroso sangre sucia.

Andrómeda intentaba zafarse de él.

— Suéltame Malfoy.

— ¿Qué pasa si la distinguida Sra. Black se entera de esto? ¿Y si el noble Sr. Cygnus Black sabe que su hija esta traicionando sus tradiciones?

— No dirás nada — Replicó ella — Y ahora suéltame.

La muchacha indignada, le dio una patada en la entrepierna y sacó su varita para apuntarle la garganta. Estaba a punto de lanzar unos cuantos hechizos hasta que Lucius se defendió

— _¡Stupefy!_ — Exclamó Lucius

— _¡Avis!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — Gritó el Slytherin aburrido de los dimes y diretes de hechizos con la varita, que le arrebato la suya a la chica Black, para después reírse como un idiota condenado loco.

Si algo caracterizaba a Andrómeda como una verdadera Black era que no dejaba que un imbécil engreído le ganase, y segundo era que era orgullosa, y no daba su brazo a torcer. Enfurecida hasta el cansancio con Lucius Malfoy le dio una cachetada bien sonora, y él se apresuró a dejarla encerrada en el compartimiento, pero la muchacha se adelantó con tal agilidad que tomó su maletín costoso traído desde Bulgaria por su padre, y le propinó la golpiza de su vida dejando al pavo real bien _knock out_. No estaba muerto como ella quisiera pero al menos respiraba dificultosamente.

"_Que aprenda a no meterse en los asuntos de una Black_" pensó la muchacha dejando el maletín en el suelo, para sorprenderse a sí misma con que la puerta del compartimiento ya estaba abierta, volvió a girarse y se percató de que Lucius Malfoy no intentase recordar nada.

— Es exactamente lo que un muggle común haría.

Andrómeda se volteó con gracia y elegancia, detrás de ella estaba Ted, sosteniendo su varita con firmeza, y abriendo la puerta del vagón del expreso.

— Gracias. — Dijo Andrómeda. — Pensé que era justo darle su merecido sin magia.

Ted se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Lucius y sonrió para sí.

— Nunca fue bueno en hechizos de defensa, lo haría… si no estuviera toda la clase mirando a Khaleesi Tyrell de Ravenclaw como un idiota.

— ¿Khaleesi Tyrell, la muchacha sangre pura que descubrieron revolcándose en pleno bosque con Diederik Lannister, antes de que egresara de Slytherin hace dos años? — preguntó la muchacha enarcando las cejas.

— La misma. — Dijo Ted.

Andrómeda enfurecida miró el cuerpo de su compañero de casa, y le dio un pisotón fuerte en su mano. Con rabia, volvió a darle otro pisotón que incluso a Ted le llegó a doler.

— ¡BASTA, BASTA! — El muchacho de Hufflepuff la tenía sostenida por los hombros con determinación. — Lo vas a matar.

Y estaba casi en lo cierto.

— Asqueroso bribón Malfoy, coquetea con mi hermana y anda detrás de otras mujeres. Quiere casarse con Cissy, le pidió su mano ante mi padre. Lo que no sabe mi familia es que el muy idiota se revuelca con mujerzuelas. ¡Engaña a la ilusa de mi hermana! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo mate?!

— Porque alguien tan buena como tú no mancharía sus manos matando gente. —

Lo miró. Sus ojos claros decían la verdad más pura de todas. Ella no era mala, no era como Bellatrix que atacaba a la gente por diversión, y no era vengativa como Narcissa, ella era buena, en esencia y haría lo que fuera por defender a quienes ama, porque ella ama, y ama incondicionalmente. Si tan sólo fuese libre de las cadenas que la atan, si huyera de donde está prisionera…

Quizás, Ted quería liberarla.

— Pero no permitiré que lastime a mi hermana. No quiero que nadie hiera sus sentimientos.

— Lo comprendo. — El muchacho dejó de sostener a la muchacha y bajó el expreso, miró por todos lados y luego le ofreció la mano a Andrómeda. — ¿No va a ir al castillo, Señorita Black?

Tal vez Ted Tonks no tuviese intensiones de liberarla de su prisión, pero al menos, quería hacerla sentirse mejor.

— Recogeré mi baúl. — Anunció ella, pero antes de tomar sus cosas, tomó su varita y apuntando hacia el cuerpo tendido de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, susurró un potente "_Obliviate_"

¿Cómo era posible que alguien sonriera aun viviendo un momento triste?

Estaban subidos en el carruaje mágico que avanzaba solo, durante unos segundos solo se quedaron mirando en silencio. Andrómeda tenía las manos frías así que comenzó a frotarlas entre ellas para hacerlas entrar en calor. Deseaba con ansías recostarse en la alfombra de la sala común de Slytherin en frente de la chimenea, tomar chocolate caliente muggle y leer un buen libro.

— Hay unas especies de raros caballos que tiran del carro hacia el castillo — Anunció el muchacho — Son espeluznantes.

— No veo nada — Dijo Andrómeda. — En serio Ted, el carro anda sólo con magia.

— Pero, si miras bien…

— Nada lo tira…

Otro silencio, y Ted solo agachó la mirada.

— Lo siento. — Dijo la muchacha.

Ted la miró de vuelta, hizo una mueca de que no le importara, y abotonó su túnica para entrar al castillo.

— En verdad lo siento, Edward. — Musitó Andrómeda. — He sido grosera contigo, y me siento muy mal por ello…

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente.

— No tienes que disculparte, lo que hiciste en el expreso… fue… impresionante. — Dijo él — No debías atacar a Lucius Malfoy, no tenías que defendernos en frente de él.

— Fue necesario, no quería que alguien lastimara a gente inocente por tonterías.

— Fue un lindo gesto. — Dijo el muchacho — Gracias de todos modos.

— De nada. — Dijo ella, mirando hacia el horizonte. El castillo no estaba tan lejos, y volvería a entrar por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

Ella amaba Hogwarts, más que a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. Sus torres y sus infinitas escaleras, sus salas espaciosas, los largos paseos que daba por los campos, y el oler las flores silvestres del bosque. Amaba con ansías el poder que tenían las pinturas del colegio, las aventuras de pasillo, los chismes de biblioteca, los días de correo con lechuza y sobre todo los días nevado, amaba la época navideña. Pero ella nunca se quedó a disfrutar de esta en el colegio, y ella tan solo esperaba, poder hacerlo.

Miró a Ted Tonks de nuevo, el muchacho tenía la miraba perdida en el frente, a veces perdida y concentrada al mismo tiempo, sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro hacían que fuera uno de los estudiantes más atractivos de su casa, pero era demasiado torpe.

Desde pequeño fue muy torpe, no es que no fuera inteligente, lo era. Incluso para ser un excelente auror o medimago, pero tropezaba con cada insignificante objeto que se le cruzaba, un día, recuerda Andrómeda, que tropezó con una silla en la sala de pociones y cayó de bruces al suelo haciendo que la poción se vaciara sobre Mikael Parkinson y su hermana gemela. Mientras todos se reían de Ted en el suelo, Andrómeda reía por los graciosos que se veían Mederith y Mikael con una solución verdosa con olor a vómito de troll. Slughorn se había puesto furioso y sacó a Ted a rastras quitándole diez puntos a Hufflepuff.

Una leve sonrisa surgió del rostro de la muchacha. Ted siempre la hacía reír, de una manera muy indiferente, era un muchacho más en todo el colegio y la hacía sentir mejor que nadie, cuando lo conoció se sintió anonadada, jamás pensó que alguien común y corriente le prestase atención, para tratarla como un igual. Toda su vida la trataban como superior solo por ser sangre pura y adinerada, situación que a Andrómeda le parecía injusto. Ted desde el día en que le conoció le pareció especial, una persona digna de admirar y apreciar.

Lamentaba más que nunca, lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Molestado por ser hijo de muggles, que sus padres hayan sido asesinados, que ahora esté viviendo solo, como un huérfano a los diecisiete años. A la muchacha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De seguro el Señor y la Señora Tonks debieron ser increíbles personas.

No como Cygnus y Druella Black, que eran la escoria de los brujos, como Sirius solía decir.

En una fracción de segundo, la mano de Andrómeda tomó la mano de Ted Tonks para darle consuelo, la mano de él también estaba fría así que el tacto hacia escocer fuertemente y un leve calor subía a las mejillas de la chica, ella bajó la mirada y luego la dirigió a los ojos de Ted.

— Lamento lo de tus padres, Ted. — Dijo suavemente — Lo leí esta mañana en "El Profeta", jamás pensé que fueran tus padres. Lo lamento mucho.

— No tienes que lamentarlo, no fue culpa tuya. — Dijo el muchacho — Además todo el mundo lo dice al principio, pero después a nadie le importa. La vida continúa.

Y agacha la cabeza, porque sigue triste, porque Ted Tonks aun continúa triste, y aquella pérdida le iba a costar superar.

— Ted… yo… — Iba a decir otra vez "lo siento", sin embargo esas palabras no salieron de su boca. ¿Qué podría decirle, sin hacer sentirlo mal? — No quise herir tus sentimientos, sólo quiero ser de ayuda, sé que somos diferentes y que quizás los demás piensen que el tú no seas sangre pura te hagan merecedor de todas las penurias del mundo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no pienso así, que lo le pasó a tus padres fue… muy injusto. En serio, lo lamento de verdad. Y sólo quiero, que confíes en mí. No quiero ser tu enemiga. No quiero ser enemiga de nadie.

El prefecto de Hufflepuff la miró fijamente, Andrómeda era muy parecida a la loca de su hermana Bellatrix, sin embargo a pesar de esas facciones y de tener el cabello más claro, Andrómeda era valiente, justa, decidida y hermosa. Sus ojos de avellana bailaban cada vez que sonreía y de vez en cuando la sangre subía a sus pálidas mejillas para darle más color, Andrómeda Black era muy hermosa, quizás la más hermosa de sus hermanas, pero era lejana. Muy lejana, tanto como las estrellas del cielo, inalcanzable para alguien tan insignificante como él mismo.

Él también quería decirle algo, que la aprecia, apreciaba esa diferencia que la hacía resplandecer entre el verde y plateado que bañaba sus alrededores, pero no dijo nada de eso, salvo una pequeña frase idiota, porque Ted Tonks a veces se comportaba como un idiota:

— Ya vamos a llegar.

Andrómeda asintió lentamente, visualizando al frente el castillo en su máximo esplendor, aun sintiendo que su mano y la de Ted estaban juntas, la alejó bruscamente y se apretó los nudillos bajando la mirada, esquivando a los ojos del tejón. Así comenzaba un nuevo año en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para Andrómeda Black, que presentía que iba a ser muy diferente a los anteriores, y a veces le daba un poco de miedo esa incertidumbre de a cómo poder enfrentarlo.


End file.
